Xena Goes To War
by warriorbard
Summary: Xena has been summoned to war. Gabrielle must face life without Xena for awhile. Will time bring the two lovers closer or forever push them apart?


4

Xena Goes to War

Chapter 1

It was a cool summer night. Xena and Gabrielle lay side by side looking up into the night sky. The stars shone like bright diamonds. The moon- so bright that it lit the entire land. Gabrielle could tell something was wrong with Xena. She hadn't spoken a word since she had received a message while they were in town. Gabrielle wondered what the message contained. "Such a beautiful night isn't it Xena?" asked Gabrielle. "Yeah beautiful," said Xena. Gabrielle turned onto her elbows so she was face to face with Xena. "What's wrong? Ever since you received that stupid message you have been acting very strangely," said Gabrielle. "Nothing's wrong Gabrielle. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure," said Xena. Xena turned over, away from Gabrielle. Something was troubling Xena and Gabrielle wanted to know what it was. Xena wasn't quite herself. "Come on Xena. Tell me what's wrong," said Gabrielle gently placing her hand on Xena's arm. "Just go to sleep Gabrielle. It's getting late. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Gabrielle turned over. She laid there thinking why Xena wouldn't tell her anything. She was getting tired of Xena leaving her out of everything. The anger began to boil inside her. She quickly sat up. "I hate it when you shut me out Xena! After everything we've been through together and you still won't tell me anything! Please tell me," said Gabrielle. Xena closed her eyes. A single tear escaped from its prison of blue. She slowly turned to face Gabrielle. Gabrielle saw the tears in Xena's eyes. "Xena? I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," said Gabrielle. "No. You're right Gabrielle. I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut you out. It just happens sometimes. There's just a lot I have on my mind right now." Xena paused, searching for the right words. "There's something I need to tell you." "What is it? You can tell me anything," said Gabrielle. "I know." Xena paused. "I have to leave you for awhile." "Why?" "You know that message I received while in town? It's a message from Paul. He needs my help with a conflict between his house and his family rival Marcos. They are on the brink of war," said Xena. "But why you Xena? Why does he need you?" asked Gabrielle. "I owe him a favor. He saved my life once. It was right before I met you. It was the day I turned my life around. I had decided to quit the lifestyle I was leading. I hurt deep inside, the pain unending. All I saw running through my head was of the people I had killed. I hated it. I wanted it to go away. That day I decided to end it all. I had hidden a small knife in my breastplate. I never thought I'd need it. I sat there holding it in my hand, tears rolling down my face. Those people I killed needed to be avenged. What better way then to kill myself. I knew if I did it the pain would go away and I wouldn't kill anymore. It seemed logical at the time, but I know now it wasn't. I quickly stabbed myself in the stomach. I soon passed out from the blood loss. I woke up in a strange room. Above me I saw a man. I thought for sure I was dead. 'Am I dead?' I asked him. 'No, but for awhile I thought you were,' he replied. 'What happened?' 'I found you out in my fields. I thought you were dead but you weren't, yet. I quickly brought you home. You've been asleep since then. That was two days ago.' I was mad. I didn't want to be alive. 'Well you should have left me out there to die. I don't deserve to live anymore.' 'You're wrong. Everyone deserves life. It's what we do with it that makes a difference.' 'Don't you even know who I am?' 'Yes. You're Xena. The Warrior Princess.' 'I'm nothing like that. I'm a murderer.' 'Maybe. But even murderers can change. Life can be hard sometimes, but learning from our mistakes is even harder.' Paul was filled with such wisdom Gabrielle. He completely changed my life. Now I owe him this favor. You understand don't you?" asked Xena. "Of course, but you have to let me go with you. I don't think I could stand it here alone," said Gabrielle. "No. I must do this alone. This is my debt. Not yours. I must go alone," said Xena. Xena sat up so she was eye to eye with Gabrielle. Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes. One lonely tear escaped, but it was quickly wiped away by Xena's gentle fingers. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," said Xena. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want to lose you." Xena cupped Gabrielle's face. "Look at me. You'll never lose me Gabrielle. Never. I won't leave you," said Xena tears flowing from her eyes. "Promise?" "I promise. I will never leave you," said Xena looking deep into Gabrielle's eyes. "Good. Now I'm going to hold you to that promise," said Gabrielle. "I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Xena. Xena took Gabrielle into her arms and gently laid them both onto the furs. Gabrielle's head lay comfortably on Xena's chest. Xena gently ran her fingers through Gabrielle's hair. "Sleep now. I have to leave in the morning." Soon they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came too quickly for the couple. Gabrielle sat quietly on her furs watching as Xena packed her things. Gabrielle quickly wiped away the falling tears from her eyes. She had to be strong for Xena. After packing, Xena sat down in front of Gabrielle. "You all packed?" "Yep. Argo's loaded and ready to go," said Xena trying to fight back the tears. The two sat quietly, staring into each other's eyes, trying to quickly remember every feature of their face. "I have to go now Gabrielle," replied Xena. "I need to make it there before nightfall." Xena slowly got up. Gabrielle soon followed. Xena checked Argo's saddle and saddle bags, making sure they were okay. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's waist. "I love you Xena." Xena turned around. "I love you too Gabrielle." "You will think of me won't you?" asked Gabrielle. Xena looked deep into Gabrielle's eyes, as if looking straight into her soul. "Gabrielle, not a minute will go by that I won't think of you. I promised you that I would never leave you. I tend to keep that promise. You will be the first thing I think about every morning and the last thing I think about at night. No matter what happens, know that I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. I will see you in my dreams. I love you Gabrielle with all my heart. I WILL be back," said Xena. She slowly leaned in closer to Gabrielle. Their lips met in a kiss that warmed both heart and soul, a kiss that was full of passion. Xena finally broke the kiss. "I have to go now," said Xena. Gabrielle shook her head. "I will be back. I promise." Gabrielle released her hold on Xena. Xena climbed atop Argo. "The Amazons are waiting for you. They will take good care of you while I'm gone. Ephiny is waiting. Remember Gabrielle. I will always love you," said Xena as she rode off, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too Xena!" Gabrielle yelled behind Xena. Gabrielle stood there watching Xena as she disappeared into the horizon. Gabrielle slowly walked back to the campsite. She dropped to her knees and cried softly. She quietly cried herself to sleep.


End file.
